Three words
by Breeluv
Summary: Ahiru and fakir realize something, but which one of them has the guts to tell the other?  Disclaimer:I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Three words that's all it would take to change things, but what about that valueable friendship he worked so hard to gain?  
>fakir thought about all the fun times ahiru and him had would he really ruin his friendship? and then he thought what if she still loves mytho?<br>ahiru on the other hand realized ever since fakir wrote her story turning her into a girl again that she loved fakir but she was to scared to tell him in fear her heart would be broken or that he would laugh at her and say '' i don't think i could ever love you'', wait what was she thinking fakir isnt like that he would never do that.

Fakir and ahiru went on through the week and acted like nothing was going on between the two anyone who had eyes could clearly see they were dancing around one another's feelings, but apparently the two were oblivious to the others and on day after three hours of ahiru not being home from her walk fakir got worried what if something happened to ahiru one day and he never got to tell her he loved her he decided to go look for her and he dashed out the door ignoring charons calls he left in search of ahiru after walking for awhile he sat down deciding she probably went to charons while walking he prayed by some chance she would be home he went home his guess was correct she was in her room reading he went in his room and started to write a story during the middle of it ahiru came in his room after gathering the courage from her walk with rue to tell fakir she loved him weather or not he loved her ''fakir?'' said ahiru looking nervous ''huh?'' asked fakir perplexed after a few minutes ahiru looked him in the eyes and said ''I love you'' and with those three little words fakir ran up to her and kissed her with all the passion he had when they broke for air he said ''I love you too ahiru'' the next day at school everyone clapped and cheered saying ''about time you two got together''


	2. Important!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

TheRealInuyasha

14 inu-kag

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

My friends friend iheartphinabella05 is going to be banned and we need to put an end to this! I may not know her personally but im sure she is a nice person and she is innocent!  
>Please copy and paste this and spread the word! Send it to everyone you know!<br>Thanks guys me and my friend appricate this alot! 


End file.
